


Don’t Run Away from Me

by Namgangs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: ธอร์บอกกับดิอเวนเจอร์ว่า โลกิต้องกลับมารับโทษที่แอสการ์ด ..ธอร์บอกกับโอดินว่ามิดการ์ดจะเป็นผู้สำเร็จโทษโลกิเองธอร์โกหกทุกคน..และพาโลกิมายังที่รกร้างสุดขอบแอสการ์ดSetting : หลังจบอเวนเจอร์ภาคแรกนะเด้อ ที่กิใส่ครอบปากละพี่ธอร์กับกิก็วาร์ปหายกันไป





	1. Version1

**Author's Note:**

> มีสองเวอร์ชั่น อีกเวอร์ชั่นอยู่อีกแชปเตอร์ รีไรต์ใหม่ เนื้อเรื่องเหมือนกัน ไม่ค่อยมีคำราชาศัพท์ มีเปลี่ยนบางฉาก

 

ดวงตาสีเขียวประกายไม่เหมือนชาวแอซิร์ผู้ใดนั้น เหลือบมองผู้คุมตัวที่ครั้งหนึ่งมีศักดิ์เป็นพระเชษฐาอย่างเย็นชาแต่เคลือบไปด้วยความสับสน มือของอดีตพระเชษฐานั้นทิ้งค้อนประจำกายลงบนเนินทราย ก่อนเข้ากำพระพาหุอันบอบบองของอดีตอนุชาแน่น พระโอษฐ์ของผู้ก่อการกบฎนั้นเม้มแน่นภายใต้เครื่องพันธนาการเหล็กที่ครอบปิดทั้งพระหนุ

 

เจ้าชายรัชทายาทผู้ชอบธรรมแห่งแอสการ์ดนั้นกระชากร่างของอดีตอนุชาให้เดินตามตนเองอย่างรุนแรง

 

โลกินั้นสะดุดและล้มลง หากแต่ธอร์มิหยุดการฉุดลากนั้น

 

อดีตพระเชษฐาลากพระพาหุของอดีตอนุชา พาร่างอันบอบบางนั้นไถลไปตามพื้นทราย เทพจอมลวงนั้นดิ้นพยายามสะบัดพระพานุของตัวเองให้พ้นจากพระหัตถ์แห่งธอร์แต่การกระทำนั้นกลับยิ่งทำให้ทรายนั้นเปื้อนเต็มร่าง ธอร์หยุดพระบาทก่อนเหวี่ยงร่างที่เต็มไปด้วยทรายของอดีตอนุชาลงกับพื้นด้านหน้า

 

ที่นี่คือทะเลทรายร้างสุดลูกหูลูกตา ที่ที่ชาวแอซิร์หาย่างกายมากันไม่  
เป็นที่สิ้นสุดของอารยะธรรมแอสการ์ด..

 

โลกิสะบัดหัวขึ้นจากทราย นัยน์ตาสีเขียวประกายวาบเต็มไปด้วยความอาฆาตมุ่งร้ายตวัดขึ้นมองอดีตพระเชษฐาของตน

 

**"อย่ามองข้าด้วยสายตาแบบนั้น!"** ธอร์คำราม เทพเจ้าสายฟ้านั้นเหวี่ยงเทซเซอแรคต์อันทรงค่าและแสนอันตรายลงกับพื้น ตกลงบนกองทราย ราวกับนั่นไม่ใช่อะไรเลย นอกจากของใช้แล้วทิ้ง

 

โลกิสะดุ้งเฮือกกับเสียงคำรามของธอร์ นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นประกายแสงอ่อนลง ตื่นตะหนกและเป็นกังวล ไม่ได้เคลือบด้วยยาพิษร้ายหรือคำอาฆาตอีก  
  
  
"นั่น..ข้าต้องการให้เจ้ามองข้าเยี่ยงนั้น" เทพเจ้าสายฟ้านั้นเอ่ย คุกเข่าลงเบื้องหน้าพระพักตร์ของอดีตอนุชา  
  
  
โลกิหลบสายพระเนตร ก้มพระพักตร์ลงมองเศษทราย  
  
  
**"มองข้า"** ธอร์มิได้สั่งเปล่า หากแต่ยื่นพระหัตถ์ขึ้นประคองดวงพระพักตร์ของอดีตอนุชาผู้แปรเปลี่ยนสถานะฐานันดรพระญาติเป็นนักโทษคดีอุกฉกรรจ์ต้องโทษร้ายแรง

 

อดีตอนุชามิขัดขืนแรงกำลังของรัชทายาทผู้ชอบธรรม ยอมสบพระเนตรด้วยแต่โดยดี หากแต่พระเนตรของอดีตอนุชาบัดนี้กลับฉาบไปด้วยกำแพงน้ำแข็ง เย็นชาเยียบเย็นไปถึงขั้วหัวใจของธอร์ 

  
  
"สิ่งใดที่เจ้าปรารถนา น้องข้า" ธอร์เอ่ย และตระหนักว่าหากอดีตอนุชาตนมิได้ถูกพันธนาการด้วยหน้ากากที่ครอบพระโอษฐ์อยู่นั้น คำถากถางคงถูกสวนมาแทบไม่ต้องรอ  
  
  
_...ข้าไม่ใช่น้องเจ้า...ไม่เคยเป็น...ไม่มีวันเป็น...._  
  
  
ธอร์สะบัดหัวไล่เสียงของโลกิในผวังค์ออกจากหัว และหันกลับมาสนใจอดีตอนุชาตัวจริงเบื้องหน้าที่ไม่ขยับเขยื้อน  
  
  
"หากข้าสิ้น เจ้าจะปิติยินดีหรือไม่?" ธอร์รับสั่งถาม จ้องเข้าไปในแววเนตรอันชั่วร้ายนั้น  
  
  
โลกินั้นยังคงนิ่งเงียบ นัยน์เนตรยังคงด้านชา  
  
  
ธอร์หยิบมีดออกมาจากใต้เสื้อเกราะ ยัดใส่มือของอดีตอนุชาที่ฉายแววงุนงง ธอร์กำมือของโลกิ ยัดเยียดให้ถือมีดจ่อเข้าที่คออันเปิดโล่งกว้างของตนเอง ปลายแหลมของมีดกดลงบนกับพระศอ โลหิตสีแดงสดหลั่งออกมาคล้ายหยดน้ำตาแห่งความเสียใจจากปากแผลที่คมมีดกรีดแทงลงไป

 

โลกิพยายามขืนมือตัวเอง ชักแขนออกด้วยกำลังทั้งหมด พยายามปล่อยมีดจากพระหัตถ์ทิ้ง สีพระพักตร์ของอดีตอนุชานั้นตื่นตระหนกจนธอร์อดแค่นสรวลเสียดสีออกมาไม่ได้

 

_...ถ้าหากว่าความตายข้าคือสิ่งที่เจ้าปรารถนา...._

 

ธอร์นั้นจับพระหัตถ์โลกิแน่น กำรอบพระหัตถ์ของโลกิที่พยายามจะคลายมีดทิ้งอย่างฝืนบังคับ

 

_...หากโลหิตแห่งข้าคือเครื่องบูชายันต์เพียงอย่างเดียวที่จะทำให้เจ้าพึงพอใจได้..._

 

แรงของโลกินั้น เหตุใดจะสู้ของอดีตพระเชษฐาผู้เป็นนักรบเต็มตัวไปได้ ธอร์ออกแรงดึงมีดให้เข้าหาตน คมมีดนั้นแทงทะลุผ่านลำพระศออันระหงของเจ้าชายรัชทายาทอันชอบธรรมแห่งแอสการ์ด

เลือดนั้นสาดกระเซ็นทั่วผืนทะเลสีเหลือง

 

ร่างของธอร์ล้มลง หน้าฟุบกับพื้นทราย เลือดนั้นท่วมพระศอ ทรายนั้นกลืนกินหยาดโลหิตราวกับมันเป็นน้ำทิพย์หล่อเลี้ยง

  
โลกิเบิกตากว้าง ทันทีที่เรี่ยวแรงจากหัตถ์ของธอร์ซึ่งกำหัตถ์ของตัวเองแน่นหายไป ทันทีที่ร่างองอาจของธอร์ล้มลงกับพื้น มีดในหัตถ์ของโลกิก็ตกลงบนผืนทรายไม่ต่างกัน

 

โลกิกระวีกระวาดคลานเคลื่อนกายไปข้างธอร์ พลิกร่างของธอร์ขึ้น

 

พระพักตร์ของธอร์นั้นซีด นัยน์ตานั้นปิดสนิท พระพักตร์และเรือนเกศาสีทองของธอร์เต็มไปด้วยเม็ดทราย โลกินั้นรีบเอามือประคองพระศอที่ย้อมไปด้วยเลือดของธอร์ยกขึ้น พาดศีรษะของธอร์ไว้บนตักของตน ฉีกผ้าคลุมสีเขียวของตนเป็นชิ้นซับเลือดบริเวณพระศอของอดีตพระเชษฐา

 

ยังดี..ช่วงพริบตาที่ธอร์ดึงคมมีดเข้าหาตัว โลกิทุ่มแรงทั้งหมดเบี่ยงวิถีของมีดจากเส้นเลือดใหญ่ไป

 

โลกิไม่สามารถถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกได้ พระศอ..คอนั้นเป็นส่วนบอบบางและเป็นจุดตายของสิ่งมีชีวิตแทบทุกอย่าง ไม่เว้นชาวแอซิร์

 

แม้จะไม่โดนส่วนสำคัญที่ทำให้ตายในทันที หากแต่ส่วนสำคัญตรงช่วงคอนั้นก็เยอะนัก หากเป็นมนุษย์บางทีอาจตายไปแล้วก็ได้ และถึงแม้จะเป็นธอร์ หากเลือดยังคงไหลให้ผืนทะเลทรายแห่งนี้สูบต่อไปแล้วล่ะก็...

 

โลกิกัดพระทนต์ภายใต้หน้ากากแน่น ชิวหารับรู้ความเค็มของบางสิ่งที่เล็ดรอดเข้ามาในพระโอษฐ์

 

พลันอดีตรัชทายาทคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ดจึงเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่า น้ำพระเนตรนั้นเอ่อล้นออกมาไม่ยอมหยุด

 

_..หยดแล้วหยดเล่า.._

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

ธอร์กระพริบตาถี่ๆ

 

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าผงกหัวขึ้น แล้วจึงพลันรู้สึกเจ็บที่พระศอ ธอร์ยกหัตถ์ขึ้นสัมผัสคอของตัวเองซึ่งมีผ้าสีเขียวพันอยู่ ภาพรอบด้านล้วนมีแต่ทะเลทรายสุดลูกหูลูกตา ท้องฟ้านั้นดำมืดมิดนิลกาฬ ดวงดาราสว่างไสวส่องแสงกระพริบ จันทราดวงกลมโตลอยเด่นอยู่ปลายสายตา และทุกอย่างก็ชัดแจ้งขึ้นมา อดีตอนุชานั้นอยู่ข้างๆตัวเขา --ไม่สิอยู่บนตัวของเขาต่างหาก ศีรษะของโลกินั้นหนุนอยู่บนแผ่นพระอุระของเขา รอบพระหนุและพระโอษฐ์ของอีกฝ่ายยังคงถูกพันธนาการด้วยหน้ากากเหล็ก

 

ธอร์พยายามเคลื่อนไหวให้ช้าที่สุด หวั่นเกรงจะเป็นการปลุกโลกิให้ตื่นขึ้นมา ธอร์ไม่ต้องพยายามสังเกตเลย มันเห็นได้ชัดแจ้ง นาสิกของโลกินั้นแดงกว่าปกติ ดวงเนตรนั้นช้ำไปหมด คราบน้ำตาแห้งกรังยังคงประทับอยู่เต็มพระพักตร์

 

เทสเซอร์แรคนั้นวางตั้งอยู่ด้านข้างพวกเขาทั้งคู่อีกที รวมถึงมีดที่ยังกรังไปด้วยคราบโลหิต ค้อนคู่ใจนั้นถูกทรายกลบพัดอยู่ไกลๆเห็นเพียงด้ามจับที่โผล่พ้นทรายขึ้นมา

 

ธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะยื่นพระหัตถ์ออกไปแตะลงบนเรือนเกศาสีดำสนิทที่ยาวขึ้นจนดูแปลกตาออกไปของอีกฝ่ายตั้งแต่ครั้งที่อีกฝ่ายยังคงได้ชื่อว่าเป็นอนุชา เรือนเกศาสีดำที่มักเสยขึ้นเรียบแปล้เป็นระเรียบตอนนี้เต็มไปด้วยเม็ดทราย ทั้งยังยุ่งเหยิง ไรผมสีดำนั้นตกลงมาปรกและไล้ไปตามดวงพระพักต์

 

_...เจ้าร้องไห้เพื่อข้า?..._

 

ธอร์ไล้พระองคุลีไปตามผิวพระพักต์ของอดีตอนุชา

 

โลกิสะดุ้งเฮือก รู้สึกตัวในที่สุด เจ้าตัวผงะลุกขึ้นจากแผ่นอกของอดีตพระเชษฐาที่โตร่วมกันมา นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นแวววับแปรเปลี่ยนไปด้วยหลากหลายอารมณ์ คราแรกเต็มไปด้วยความตื่นตะหนกราวกับกระต่ายขี้ตกใจ แต่ต่อมานัยน์เนตรช้ำๆฉายชัดว่าผ่านการกันแสงมาอย่างสาหัสก็เบิกกว้างขึ้นกว่าเดิม และมันฉายชัดถึงแววปิติลิงโลด --โล่งใจ ก่อนจะขมวดคิ้วลงตระหนักถึงบางสิ่ง รีบยกพระพาหุขึ้นปาดคราบน้ำตา หันหลังให้อดีตพระเชษฐา ก่อนทำท่าจะลุกขึ้น หากแต่อดีตพระเชษฐาผู้นั้นมีหรือจะปล่อยไป

 

คนเจ็บรีบคว้าข้อพระหัตถ์ของคนถูกปิดพระโอษฐ์ไว้ แล้วฉุดกระชากอีกฝ่ายล้มทับตนลงมา

 

โลกิดิ้น พระพาหุของอดีตเจ้าชายคนรองแห่งแอสการ์ดกระแทกลงแถวพระศอของธอร์เบาๆ ธอร์ครางออกมา โลกิเบิกตากว้าง หยุดดิ้น รีบโผเข้าสัมผัสที่พระศอของธอร์อย่างเบามือเป็นอำดับแรก

 

ธอร์เห็นชัด

 

เห็นชัดถึงความห่วงใยในสายพระเนตรสีเขียวคู่นั้น ความกังวลแสดงออกมาเต็มสีหน้าครึ่งบนของโลกิ ธอร์แทบจะเห็นว่าโลกิกำลังจะกันแสงออกมาอีกด้วยซ้ำ นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นราวกับมีม่านน้ำใสๆฉาบอยู่

 

"ข้าไม่เป็นไร" เสียงนั้นแหบแห้งแปร่งพร่าเล็กน้อย แต่น้ำเสียงนั้นหนักแน่นให้คำยืนยันชัดเจน ทำให้โลกิพ่นพระอัสสาสะอย่างโล่งใจ ไม่ทันได้คิดปิดบังท่าทีตนเอง

 

โลกิเคลื่อนกายออกจากทรวงอกของอดีตพระเชษฐา หากแต่อดีตพระเชษฐานั้นคว้าข้อพระหัตถ์ของอีกฝ่ายแน่น ไม่ยอมให้หนี ดวงพระพักต์ของอดีตอนุชาหันมาสบพระเนตรด้วยอย่างเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์หลากหลาย มีทั้งโกรธ โมโห ไม่เข้าใจ รู้สึกผิด ห่วงใย..ทั้งรักและเกลียด..

 

_**"อยู่กับข้า"**_ ธอร์บอก เสียงนั้นราวกับคนเป็นพี่กำลังสั่งน้อง หาใช่เชลยกับผู้คุม

 

แววตาของโลกินั้นไหววูบราวกับเปลวเทียนที่ถูกพายุกรรโชกใส่

 

โลกิชักหัตถ์ของตัวเองหนีออกจากพระหัตถ์ของธอร์ ทำท่าจะไม่ฟังคำร้องขอนั้น หากแต่เมื่อธอร์เงียบและทำเพียงจ้องไปที่อดีตอนุชา โลกิจึงช้อนนัยน์เนตรขึ้นสบและเปลี่ยนพระทัย

 

โลกิขยับท่าทีนั่งกอดพระชานุของตัวเอง หันพระพักต์เข้าหาธอร์ที่นอนราบไปกับพื้นทราย ดูราวกับจะจมหายไปในทะเลสีเหลืองจาง ธอร์ขยับหัตถ์ของตัวเองช้าๆ ค่อยๆเคลื่อนเข้าหาผู้เป็นอนุชา ราวกับกลัวว่าหากหุนหันพลันแล่น อีกฝ่ายจะกระโจนหายไปเหมือนกระต่ายขี้ตื่น

 

ธอร์กุมหัตถ์ของโลกิในที่สุด และอดีตอนุชาก็มิได้ขัดขืน ทั้งยังกุมหัตถ์ของอดีตพระเชษฐาหลวมๆตอบกลับ ธอร์พลิกตัวนอนตะแคงและเอนกายเข้าหาโลกิที่เหลือบดวงเนตรสีเขียวสว่างจ้องกลับลงมา

 

เนตรสีฟ้ากระจ่างของธอร์ผินเหลือบมองดวงพระพักต์ของโลกิ

 

"ข้าไม่ได้บอกใครอื่นว่าจะพาเจ้ากลับมาแอสการ์ด..โลกิ" ธอร์ตัดสินเอ่ยขึ้น

 

โลกินิ่ง

 

"ข้าบอกสหายมนุษย์ในมิดการ์ดว่าเจ้าจะต้องรับโทษทัณฑ์ที่นี่" ธอร์อธิบาย "และบอกเสด็จพ่อกับเสด็จแม่ว่ามิดการ์ดจะทำการสำเร็จโทษเจ้าเอง"

 

พระขนงของอดีตเจ้าชายองค์รองแห่งแอสการ์ดขมวดเข้าด้วยกัน นัยน์ตาสีเขียวนั้นแสดงคำถามอย่างไม่ปิดบัง ธอร์นั้นเบือนพระพักต์หนีก่อนเป็นครั้งแรก โอษฐ์นั้นขยับพูดอะไรสักอย่าง หากแต่เบาและไม่หนักแน่นแบบยามปกติ โลกิกระตุกพระหัตถ์ของธอร์ให้หันกลับมาทอดพระเนตรยังตนเอง คาดคั้นถึงคำพูดที่แผ่วเบาจับไม่ได้ศัพท์นั้น

 

ธอร์ช่างพระหฤทัย ก่อนเงยพระพักต์ขึ้นก่อนตรัสเอ่ยอย่างตรงไปตรงมา "ข้าไม่อาจนึกภาพเจ้ารับโทษทันฑ์ได้...และข้ารู้ว่าโทษทันฑ์ใดๆก็มิอาจยับยั้งเจ้าจากความปรารถนาได้"

 

เนตรของโลกินั้นสว่างวาบขึ้น ดูราวกับไม่คาดฝันว่าจะได้ยินคำเหล่านั้นออกมาจากปากของอดีตพระเชษฐา ธอร์พลิกเป็นฝ่ายกุมหัตถ์ของโลกิเสียเอง และแน่นนัก ราวกับกลัวอดีตอนุชานั้นจะกระโดดหนีไป

 

"ข้าปรารถนาเพียงรอยยิ้มของเจ้า..โลกิ" ธอร์ตรัสด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนแน่นหนัก "ข้าเพียงต้องการให้เรากลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม"

 

_...มันไม่มีวันเหมือนเดิม...._

 

ดวงเนตรของโลกินั้นขัดค้านทุกคำที่ออกมาจากโอษฐ์ของธอร์ หากแต่อดีตอนุชานั้นก็ยังคงไม่ทำสิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากนั่งนิ่งราวกับรูปสลักหิน

 

"มันไม่สำคัญว่าเจ้าจะเป็นใคร ทำอะไรลงไป เพราะทุกครั้งที่ข้ามองเจ้า **_ข้าเห็นเพียงแต่น้องชายที่ข้าสาบานว่าจะปกป้องดูแล_** "

 

ธอร์สัมผัสถึงชีพจรที่เต้นแรงขึ้นบนฝ่ามือของอดีตอนุชา

 

"เจ้ามิได้ปรารถนาความตายของข้า" ธอร์เอ่ยและสิ้นคำนั้น โลกิชักหัตถ์ตัวเองเลื่อนหลุดออกไป จ้องอดีตพระเชษฐาด้วยสายตาแค้นเคือง หากโอษฐ์นั้นมิได้ถูกพันธนาการอยู่คงมีถ้อยคำค้านต่อว่าต่อขานประชดประชันเสียดสีออกมา ธอร์เงียบจ้องดวงเนตรแค้นเคืองนั้นของอดีตอนุชา

 

"หากเจ้าแค้นเคืองข้าเยี่ยงนั้น เหตุใดไม่เพียงปล่อยให้ข้าตาย" ธอร์เอ่ยอย่างเจ็บปวด "ให้ข้าตายเสียดีกว่าต้องเห็นเจ้าใช้สายตาแบบนั้นจ้องมองตรงมาที่ข้า"

 

โลกิชักสีพระพักต์ หลบสายพระเนตรวูบ ลุกขึ้นปัดเศษทรายออกจากฉลองพระองค์และพระชานุของตนเอง ธอร์เพียงมองอดีตพระอนุชาลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างไม่ห้ามปราม

 

"เจ้าจะหนีไปดื้อๆยิ่งกว่าคนขี้ขลาด ไม่มีแม้กระทั่งคำบอกลาหรืออย่างไร? โลกิ" ธอร์ตรัสประชดประชันออกไปในที่สุด เมื่อโลกิออกเดินไปได้สามก้าว คนเป็นน้องชะงักเท้าของตนไว้ หัตถ์นั้นกำแน่นก่อนคลายออกลูบเครื่องพันธนาการโอษฐ์ที่ครอบพระหนุของตน ก่อนหันกลับมาจ้องมองธอร์ นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นหรี่เล็ก

 

ธอร์เปิดพระโอษฐ์ขึ้นจะตรัสบางอย่างเมื่อเห็นโลกิทำเพียงนิ่งเฉย หรี่นัยน์เนตรจนเล็กหยีจ้องมา ไม่ได้เดินหนีตึงตังไปต่ออย่างที่ธอร์นึก

 

แต่เมื่อเอื้อนโอษฐ์จะเอ่ยจิกกัดอดีตพระอนุชาต่อ โลกิก็ยกบาทขึ้นเตะทรายสาดเข้าใส่ธอร์ เม็ดทรายนั้นกระเด็นใส่ทั้งข้างในโอษฐ์และนัยน์เนตรของธอร์

 

"คะ..แค่ก.." ธอร์พยุงตัวเองลุกขึ้นนั่งสำลักพยายามจะบ้วนทรายออกมาจากโอษฐ์ให้หมด ยกพระหัตถ์ขึ้นขยี้นัยน์เนตรของตนและปัดทรายออกจากพระพักตร์ พระศอของตัวเอง เพราะกำลังสาระวนอยู่กับตัวเอง ธอร์จึงไม่ได้สังเกตว่าโลกินั้นเดินเข้ามา คุกเข่าลงที่เดิม แล้วง้างหัตถ์ขึ้นชกเข้าที่พระพักตร์ของธอร์

 

กำปั้นลุ้นๆเหวี่ยงเข้าไปพระพักตร์ของธอร์ แรงของมันทำให้พระพักตร์ของธอร์สะบัดวูบ

 

**"เป็นบ้าอะไรของเจ้า!"** ธอร์หันกลับมาตวาดใส่โลกิอย่างโมโหกับการทำร้ายร่างกายที่ไม่คาดฝันนั้น

 

โลกิผลักธอร์นอนลงกับพื้นทราย กระโดดขึ้นคร่อมร่างองอาจทว่าบาปเจ็บนั้น แล้วใช้หัตถ์ล้วงไปตามชุดเกราะของธอร์ พยายามรื้อค้นหากุญแจหรืออะไรสักอย่างที่จะช่วยปลดล็อคหน้ากากที่ครอบพระหนุและโอษฐ์ของตน

 

ธอร์จับข้อพระหัตถ์ของโลกิที่รื้อค้นตนแน่น ใช้กำลังที่มากล้นของตัวเองเหวี่ยงโลกิลงด้านข้าง และพลิกร่างตัวเองขึ้นคร่อมสลับสถานะระหว่างทั้งคู่ภายในพริบตา

 

โลกิครางบอกว่าเจ็บภายใต้หน้ากากนั้น

 

ธอร์ แม้บาดเจ็บ..หากแต่อาจเพราะโลกิทำอะไรสักอย่างกับแผลนั้น และด้วยกำลังฟื้นฟูตัวเองของชาวแอซิร์ ธอร์จึงแทบไม่รู้สึกเป็นเดือดเป็นร้อนอะไรกับบาดแผลที่เกือบพรากชีวิตไป แค่เจ็บแปลบๆเวลาขยับ ดังนั้น ไม่ใช่การยากเลยที่จะกำราบพ่อมดที่ไม่สามารถร่ายเวทได้ตรงหน้า

 

ธอร์จับพระหนุของอดีตอนุชาบีบบังคับให้อีกฝ่ายจ้องมาที่ตัวเอง นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นจงเกลียดจงชังตนยิ่งกว่าที่ตนจำได้

 

_โมโห..กริ้วโกรธ..เกรี้ยวกราด.._

_นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นเต็มไปด้วยเพลิงลุกไหม้_

 

ธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะหลับตาหนีภาพนั้น ธอร์อดเจ็บพระอุระไม่ได้เมื่อต้องรับรู้ว่าคนที่เขารักและห่วงใยมากที่สุด เกลียดตนมากขนาดนี้ หากแต่เมื่อธอร์เปิดพระเนตรขึ้นอีกครั้ง ครานี้นัยน์เนตรของโลกิกลับเต็มไปด้วยความสับสน ลังเล

 

ธอร์ไม่อาจเข้าใจอารมณ์ของอดีตพระอนุชาได้แม้แต่น้อย

 

โลกินั้นยกหัตถ์ขึ้น แตะที่เกราะตรงพระอุระของธอร์อย่างเบามือ ดวงเนตรสีเขียวไม่มีความมั่นใจในการกระทำของตัวเอง ธอร์งุนงง ในขณะที่โลกิละหัตถ์ออกและชี้มายังโอษฐ์ที่ถูกพันธนาการของตัวเอง พระพักตร์ของโลกินั้นกึ่งๆเว้าวอน ไม่ดื้อรั้น จงเกลียดจงชังเช่นเคย

 

ธอร์คิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง มองโลกิที่ไม่ขยับเขยื้อน ทำเพียงแค่จ้องตรงมาอย่างไม่ปิดบัง  แต่ก็ฉาบไปด้วยความกระวนกระวายที่พยายามซ่อนไว้ แต่หามิดไม่

 

ธอร์ถอนพระอัสสาสะอย่างหน่ายพระทัย ก่อนใช้กำลังพลิกร่างโลกิที่ตนคร่อมอยู่ให้หันหลัง พระพักตร์ของโลกินั้นแนบไปกับทราย ธอร์ยื่นพระหัตถ์ไปที่สิ่งประดิษฐ์โลหะจากเทคโนโลยีบนมิดการ์ด และทำอย่างที่โทนี่ สตาร์คสอนไว้ในการปลดสลักมัน

 

ที่ครอบโลหะนั้นหลุดออกอย่างง่ายดาย คราแรกธอร์นึกว่าทันทีที่พันธนาการนั้นหมดลง โลกิจะต้องขัดขืน ดิ้นให้หลุดจากการควบคุมของเขา และคงตรัสหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่พระทัยของธอร์ไม่ต้องการสดับรับฟัง

 

หากแต่โลกิกลับเพียงอยู่นิ่งๆ รอให้ธอร์เก็บที่ที่ครอบปากโลหะนั้นเหน็บกับสายหนังช่วงเอว แล้วพลิกร่างตัวเองหันกลับมานอนหงาย ธอร์ไล้พระองคุลีปัดทรายออกจากผิวพระพักตร์ของอดีตพระอนุชาที่ไม่ปริปาก ไม่ดีดดื้น อย่างที่คิด ดูว่าง่ายราวกับอีกฝ่ายกลับไปเป็นพระอนุชาที่ธอร์รู้จักมาตลอด

 

"เจ้ามันขี้ขลาด" โลกิเปิดปากทันทีที่ธอร์ละพระหัตถ์ออกจากตน กลายเป็นโลกิอีกคนที่ธอร์เริ่มจะคุ้นเคยเสียยิ่งกว่าโลกิที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นพระอนุชาของตนเอง "เจ้าบอกว่าข้าขี้ขลาด..แต่เจ้าต่างหากที่ขี้ขลาด"

 

**"เจ้าไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังพูดอะไร"** ธอร์ตวาด อารมณ์ครุกกรุ่นกลับมาอีกครั้งเมื่ออดีตอนุชาเริ่มเอื้อนโอษฐ์ขึ้น ต่อว่าต่อขานตน

 

**"เจ้าโกหกทุกคนเพราะเจ้ามันขี้ขลาด"** โลกิย้ำเสียงหงุดหงิด เผินสายตาหลบคล้ายไม่อยากตอแยด้วย "เจ้าพาข้ามาที่นี่เพราะเจ้าขี้ขลาด..เจ้าจะปล่อยให้ข้าหนีไปเพราะเจ้ามันขี้ขลาด"

 

**"ข้าโกหกเพราะข้าไม่ต้องการให้เจ้าทุกข์ทรมาน! ข้าพาเจ้ามาที่นี่เพื่อให้โอกาสเจ้า! ข้าปล่อยให้เจ้าไปเพราะนั่นคือความปรารถนาของเจ้า!"** ธอร์ตะคอกตอบ บีบอังสาของโลกิแน่น เขย่าร่างของอดีตอนุชาอย่างคาดคั้น

 

**"เจ้ามันขี้ขลาด!!"** โลกิตะคอกกลับด้วยเสียงที่ดังกว่า พระพักตร์นั้นสะบัดกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับธอร์ พลักพระอุระของธอร์ออกอย่างรุนแรง สะบัดไหล่ออกจากหัตถ์ของธอร์อย่างโกรธกริ้ว

 

ธอร์นั้นชะงักงัน เพราะนัยน์เนตรของโลกิที่หันมานั้นกำลังกันแสง หยาดน้ำพระเนตรเอ่อล้นท่วมใบหน้า และไม่มีท่าทีที่โลกิจะปิดบังซ่อนเร้นอีกต่อไป หัตถ์ของธอร์นั้นค้างและตกลงข้างตัว

 

**"เจ้ามันขี้ขลาด!!"** โลกิตะโกนดังขึ้นกว่าเดิม น้ำเสียงนั้นสั่นเครือ น้ำพระเนตรนั้นไหลเป็นสาย **"เจ้าคิดว่าเจ้าตายแล้วทุกอย่างจะจบอย่างมีความสุขงั้นสิ!! คิดว่าข้าอยากให้เจ้าปล่อยข้าไปด้วยความเวทนางั้นสิ!! เจ้าคิดว่าเจ้ารู้จักข้าแต่เจ้ามันไม่ได้รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับข้าสักนิด!! ไอ้คนขี้ขลาด!! ไอ้คนเฮงซวย!!"**

 

โลกิหอบ ระหว่างธอร์กับโลกินั้นปกคลุมไปด้วยความเงียบไร้บทสนทนาครู่ใหญ่

 

_"ท่านคิดว่า--ท่านคิดว่า--ท่านคิดได้อย่างไร"_ โลกิระล่ำระลักเอ่ยพลางสะอื้น เสียงนั้นเบาลงจนแทบเป็นการกระซิบ _"--ว่าข้าต้องการให้ท่านตาย--คนขี้ขลาด"_

 

_"อย่าหนีข้าไป--อย่าหันหลังให้ข้า--อย่าทำแบบนั้นอีก--อย่าชิงตายตัดหน้าข้าไป"_ โลกิสะอื้น ยกพระพาหุขึ้นปิดตาที่ร้องไห้ในที่สุด ร่างของโลกินั้นสั่นสะท้านคุดคู้สะอื้นอย่างหนักคล้ายไม่อาจควบคุมตัวเองได้อีกต่อไป _"อย่าหนีข้าไป--ธอร์"_

 

ธอร์ช้อนร่างโลกิขึ้นสวมกอด การกระทำนั้นยิ่งทำให้อดีตพระอนุชาสะอื้นหนัก โลกินั้นก้มพระพักตร์ซบกับไหล่ของธอร์สะอื้นหนัก พระพาหุนั้นรัดร่างของธอร์แน่น เช่นเดียวกับที่ธอร์โอบกอดร่างของโลกิแน่นไม่แพ้กัน พระหัตถ์ของธอร์สางไปตามเส้นเกศาสีดำสนิทของอดีตอนุชา ไล้ไปตามแผ่นพระขนองของโลกิอย่างทะนุถนอม

 

_"ใครกันแน่ที่จะจากไป โดยไม่มีแม้แต่คำร่ำลา"_ โลกิตัดพ้อเสียงสะอื้นหนัก ตัวนั้นสั่นสะท้านและบอบบางราวกับจะสูญสลายไปได้ในพริบตา _"ใครกันแน่-- **พี่ข้า** "_

 

_"_ _ข้าขอโทษ"_ ธอร์ตรัสตอบเรียบๆ เสียงนั้นนุ่มนวลทว่าเศร้าโศก พระหัตถ์ของธอร์ทำได้เพียงโอบกอดร่างนั้นไว้แน่นราวกับกลัวสูญเสียโลกิไปอีกครั้ง ลูบร่างนั้นด้วยความอ่อนโยนและทะนุถนอมอย่างยิ่ง _"ข้าขอโทษ โลกิ.."_

 

_"ข้าขอโทษเจ้าจากใจ-- **น้องข้า** "_

 

_มีเพียงผืนทรายที่ว่างอันรกร้าง_

_ดวงดารา_

_และจันทรา_

 

_เป็นพยานว่าทั้งสองยังคงเป็นพระเชษฐากับพระอนุชาไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนไป_

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องนี้ขอโทษจริงๆที่มันภาษาพิลึก ราชาศัพท์มั่งไม่ศัพท์มั่ง ผิดมั่งถูกมั่ง เขียนสนอง Need ตัวเองจริงๆ  
> OFC ด้วย..ไรด้วย..กิอารมณ์แปรปรวน พี่ธอร์ประชดประชันแรง ซะงั้น
> 
> คือฟิคแทบทุกเรื่อง กิจะเป็นคนประชดประชัน...เราอยากให้ธอร์ประชดแรงๆดูบ้างไรบ้าง....


	2. Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จะว่ารีไรท์ แต่ดันชอบ Version1 มากกว่าซะงั้น สุดท้ายเลยลงทั้งสองเวอร์ 55

 

ดวงตาสีเขียวประกายไม่เหมือนชาวแอซิร์ผู้ใดนั้น เหลือบขึ้นมองผู้คุมตัวที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยมีศักดิ์เป็น ‘พระเชษฐา’ อย่างเย็นชา เป็นสายตาตายด้าน ไร้ความรู้สึก แต่นั่นก็แค่เปลือกนอกไม่ใช่หรือ? ลึกๆแล้วโลกิเคลือบแคลงสับสน แต่หน้ากากโป้ปดที่หัดสวมใส่ตั้งแต่จำความได้ มันไม่ยอมหายไปไหน –ไม่มีวันหายไปไหน

มือของอดีตเชษฐา ทิ้งค้อนประจำกายลงบนเนินทะเลทรายสุดลูกหูลูกตา อาวุธที่หนักอึ้งถูกทิ้งให้ฝังอยู่ท่ามกลางเม็ดสีเหลืองซีดนับไม่ถ้วน ร่างกำยำย่างเท้าหนักแน่นเข้าหาอดีตอนุชา

–ไม่สิ สำหรับธอร์ โลกิไม่เคยเป็นอดีต ไม่ว่าอนุชาตรงหน้าจะเป็นกบฏ ยักษ์น้ำแข็ง ผู้ก่อการร้าย หรือ คนทรยศ สิ่งเดียวที่แน่แท้ไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนคือ โลกิเป็นน้องชายของเขา

แต่นั่นไม่ได้แปลว่า ธอร์ไม่พิโรธกับบาปของอีกฝ่าย

รัชทายาทผู้ชอบธรรมแห่งแอสการ์ดคว้าข้อมือบอบบางซีดเซียวกำแน่น ฉุดกระชากร่างของอนุชาที่เม้มปากแน่นใต้เครื่องพันธนาการเหล็ก ให้เดินตามตนอย่างรุนแรง

ร่างบางขัดขืน ไม่มีทางว่าง่าย ยิ่งธอร์ออกแรง โลกิก็ยิ่งขืนสุดตัว พยายามจนเสียหลัก สะดุดล้มลงกับพื้นทราย แต่อดีตเชษฐาไม่หยุดการฉุดกระชาก ลากร่างบางถูลู่ถูกัง กวาดทรายจนเป็นรอยทางยาว

หากไม่มีเครื่องพันธการที่ปากของโลกิ เทพแสนกลเจ้าแห่งการหลอกลวงคงกรีดร้องก่นด่าอดีตเชษฐา เมื่อไม่สามารถใช้ปาก อาวุธที่ตนถนัดได้ โลกิจึงยิ่งดิ้นให้ตัวเองหลุดจากมือของธอร์ ..สู้ ขัดขืน ให้อีกฝ่ายรู้ว่าตนไม่มีวันจำยอม

ธอร์หยุดเท้า เหวี่ยงร่างที่เปรอะปอนไปด้วยทรายเพราะอากัปกริยาดื้อรั้น ดิ้นขัดขืน ลงกับพื้นทราย เบื้องหน้าตนเอง

ที่นี่..คือทะเลทรายร้างสุดลูกหูลูกตา  
เป็นที่สิ้นสุดของอารยะธรรมแอสการ์ด สถานที่ที่ชาวแอซิร์ไม่นิยมเหยียบย่างมาถึง

โลกิคำรามใต้หน้ากาก เดือดดาล สะบัดหัวขึ้นจากทราย นัยน์ตาสีเขียวประกายวาบไปด้วยความอาฆาตมุ่งร้าย ตวัดขึ้นมองอดีตเชษฐาของตน

 **“อย่ามองข้าด้วยสายตาแบบนั้น!”** ธอร์ตวาดกร้าว เหวี่ยงเทซเซอแรคต์ทรงพานุภาพและแสนอันตรายลงจมปลักกับพื้นทราย ราวกับเป็นเพียงขยะชิ้นหนึ่ง

โลกิสะดุ้งเฮือกกับคำตวาดกร้าวและท่าทีของธอร์ นัยน์ตาสีเขียวไหววูบ ทอแสงอ่อนลง ความอาฆาตมาดร้ายแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสิ่งอื่น ใกล้เคียงกับความหวาดหวั่น ตกใจ

“แบบนั้น” เทพเจ้าสายฟ้ากระซิบเสียงพร่า คุกเข่าลงเบื้องหน้าของอนุชา “ข้าต้องการให้เจ้ามองข้าเยี่ยงนี้”

ทันทีที่ได้ยิน คนเป็นน้องรีบหลบสายตา ก้มมองเศษทรายที่ไร้ราคา

“มองข้า” ธอร์มิได้สั่งเพียงอย่างเดียว หากแต่ยื่นมือออกไปประคองใบหน้าของอนุชา ที่พ่วงตำแหน่งนักโทษคดีอุกฉกรรจ์ต้องโทษร้ายแรงขึ้นมา

ครานี้ โลกิไม่ได้ขืนแรงของธอร์ หากแต่ยอมสบตาด้วยแต่โดยดี กระนั้นสายตาที่เงยขึ้นมาใหม่ กลับทำให้ดวงใจของธอร์เย็นเฉียบไปถึงขั้ว

นัยน์ตาสีเขียวฉาบไปด้วยกำแพงน้ำแข็ง –หนาและไม่มีท่าทีจะพังทลาย เหมือนกับคนแปลกหน้าไม่ใช่อนุชาที่เขารู้จักมาตั้งแต่เกิด

“สิ่งใดที่เจ้าปรารถนา น้องข้า” ธอร์เอ่ยทั้งที่ตระหนักดีว่าหากคนตรงหน้ามิได้ถูกริดรอนสิทธิการเปล่งวาจาจากหน้ากากแล้ว คงไม่พ้นที่จะมีคำถากถางดูถูกสวนกลับมาอย่างทันที

_‘ข้าไม่ใช่น้องเจ้า..ไม่เคยเป็น..ไม่มีวันเป็น’_

ธอร์สะบัดศีรษะไล่เสียงในภวังค์  
และหันกลับมาสนใจตัวจริงตรงหน้าที่ไม่ขยับเขยื้อน สีหน้าไม่แปรเปลี่ยน นัยน์ตาเยือกเย็น

“หากข้าสิ้น เจ้าจะปิติยินดีหรือไม่?” รัชทายาทหนุ่มเอ่ยถาม จ้องเข้าไปในแววเนตรที่คนอื่นเห็นเพียงความปลิ้นปล้อนและชั่วร้าย หวังว่าตนจะเห็นสิ่งอื่น

โลกิไม่หือไม่อือ นิ่งเงียบ นัยน์เนตรด้านชา ไม่มีสิ่งอื่นใดให้ค้นหา

..ไม่มีเยื่อใย..

ธอร์ตัดสินใจหลังมั่นใจว่าเขาไม่อาจเห็นสิ่งที่เขาเห็นมาตลอดหลายปีที่รบเคียงบ่าเคียงไหล่ เติบโตมาพร้อมกับโลกิ เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าหยิบมีดออกมาจากใต้เสื้อเกราะ ยัดใส่มือของอนุชาที่พลันฉายแววสับสน กังวล ไม่ยอมรับมีดเล่มนั้น ราวกับกลัวว่าธอร์จะเล่นตลกอะไร

ธอร์ไม่สนใจท่าทีของอีกฝ่าย ยัดเยียดมีดเล่มนั้น กำมือของโลกิให้ถือมีดจ่อเข้าที่คอซึ่งเปิดโล่งไร้สิ่งป้องกันของตัวเอง

ดันปลายแหลมของมีดกดลงบนเป้าหมาย โลหิตสีแดงสดหลั่งออกมาคล้ายหยดน้ำตาแห่งความเสียใจจากปากแผลที่คมมีดแทงลงไป

โลกิตกใจวูบ พยายามขืนมือของตัวเอง ชักแขนออกด้วยกำลังทั้งหมด สีหน้าของอนุชานั้นตื่นตระหนกเสียจนธอร์อดแค่นหัวเราะเสียดสีออกมาไม่ได้

…ถ้าหากว่าความตายของข้า คือสิ่งที่เจ้าปรารถนา…

ธอร์นั้นกำรอบมือของโลกิที่พยายามจะปล่อยมีดทิ้ง พยายามชักมือหนี

…หากโลหิตแห่งข้าคือเครื่องบูชายันต์เพียงอย่างเดียว ที่จะทำให้เจ้าพึงพอใจได้…

แรงของอนุชาผู้ศึกษาเวทมนต์ ไฉนจะสู้กับอดีตเชษฐาที่เป็นนักรบเต็มตัวไปได้

ธอร์ออกแรงทั้งหมดที่มี ดึงคมมีดเข้าหาลำคอ จุดตายของตน

เลือดนั้นสาดกระเซ็นทั่วผืนทะเลสีเหลือง ใต้ตะวันที่ร้อนระอุ ร่างของธอร์ล้มลง หน้าฟุบกับพื้นทราย เลือดอาบท่วมคอ ทรายดูดซับหยาดโลหิตที่หลั่งออกมาเหมือนน้ำตก ราวกับมันเป็นน้ำพุอมฤตหล่อเลี้ยงผืนทราย

คนทรยศแห่งแอสการ์ด ที่หมายชีวิตพี่ชายของตนเอง บัดนี้หน้าซีดเผือก ดวงเนตรเบิกกว้าง

ทันทีที่เรี่ยวแรงจากมือของธอร์หายไป ทันทีที่ธอร์ล้มลง ทันทีที่เลือดจากลำคออีกฝ่ายกระเซ็นเปื้อนดวงหน้าของโลกิ –มีดตกลงบนทราย

โลกิกระวีกระวาดคลานเข้าไปหาร่างของอดีตเชษฐา พลิกร่างของธอร์ขึ้นด้วยมือที่สั่นระริก

ใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายซีด นัยน์ตาปิดสนิท ไร้สติ ลมหายใจโรยระริน เม็ดทรายเกาะอยู่ทั่วแก้มและเรือนผมสีทอง

มือที่สั่นระริกรีบยื่นออกไป ประคองคอที่ย้อมไปด้วยเลือดยกขึ้น พาดศีรษะของธอร์ไว้บนตัก ฉีกผ้าคลุมสีเขียวของตัวเองจนเป็นเศษผ้า ซับเลือดที่ไหลออกมาจากคอไม่หยุด

..ยังดี ช่วงพริบตาที่ธอร์ดึงคมมีดเข้าหาตัว โลกิทุ่มแรงทั้งหมดเบี่ยงวิถีของมีดจากเส้นเลือดใหญ่ไป

แต่คอ.. คอนั้นเป็นส่วนบอบบางและเป็นจุดตายของสิ่งมีชีวิตแทบทุกอย่าง ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งเทพเยี่ยงชาวแอซิร์

แม้จะไม่โดนส่วนสำคัญที่ทำให้ตายในทันที หากแต่ส่วนสำคัญตรงช่วงคอนั้นก็เยอะนัก หากเป็นมนุษย์บางทีอาจตายไปแล้วก็ได้ และถึงแม้จะเป็นธอร์ หากเลือดยังคงไหลให้ผืนทะเลทรายแห่งนี้สูบต่อไปแล้วล่ะก็…

โลกิกัดฟันภายใต้หน้ากากแน่น จู่ๆรสเค็มก็แผ่ซ่านทั่วลิ้น ของเหลวบางอย่างเล็ดรอดไหลเข้ามา ผ่านเครื่องพันธนาการและริมฝีปาก

พลันอดีตเจ้าชายองค์รองแห่งแอสการ์ดจึงเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่า น้ำตา– น้ำตานั้นเอ่อไหลออกมาไม่ยอมหยุด

หยดแล้วหยดเล่า

แข่งกับโลหิตของอดีตเชษฐา

 

* * *

 

ธอร์กระพริบตาถี่ๆ

เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าผงกหัวขึ้น พลันรู้สึกเจ็บที่ลำคอ จึงเอื้อมมือขึ้นสัมผัสที่บาดแผล แต่กับเจอผ้าสีเขียวพันห้ามเลือดอยู่ เขาขมวดคิ้วแล้วหันมองทัศนียภาพโดยรอบ

ทะเลทรายสุดลูกหูลูกตา ท้องฟ้าดำมืด ดวงดาราสว่างไสวส่องแสงกระพริบเย้ยจันทราดวงกลมโตที่ลอยเด่นอยู่ปลายสายตา

และทุกอย่างก็ชัดแจ้งขึ้นมา อนุชานั้นอยู่ข้างๆตัวเขา–ไม่สิอยู่บนตัวของเขาต่างหาก ศีรษะของโลกินั้นหนุนอยู่บนแผ่นอกของเขา ครึ่งหน้าด้านล่างของอีกฝ่ายยังคงถูกพันธนาการด้วยหน้ากากเหล็ก

ธอร์พยายามเคลื่อนไหวให้ช้าที่สุด หวั่นแกรงจะเป็นการปลุกโลกิให้ตื่นขึ้นมา เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าไม่ต้องพยายามสังเกตเลย มันเห็นได้ชัดแจ้ง รอบดวงตาของโลกินั้นแดงช้ำ คราบน้ำตาแห้งกรังยังคงประทับอยู่เต็มดวงหน้าหวานของอีกฝ่าย

เทสเซอร์แรคนั้นวางตั้งอยู่ด้านข้างพวกเขาทั้งคู่อีกที รวมถึงมีดที่ยังกรังไปด้วยคราบโลหิต ค้อนคู่ใจนั้นถูกทรายกลบพัดอยู่ไกลๆเห็นเพียงด้ามจับที่โผล่พ้นทรายขึ้นมา

ธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะยื่นมือออกไปแตะลงบนเรือนผมสีดำสนิทที่ยาวขึ้นจนดูแปลกตาออกไปของอีกฝ่ายตั้งแต่ครั้งที่อีกฝ่ายยังคงได้ชื่อว่าเป็นเจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ด เรือนผมสีดำที่มักเสยขึ้นเรียบแปล้เป็นระเรียบตอนนี้เต็มไปด้วยเม็ดทราย ทั้งยังยุ่งเหยิง ไรผมสีดำนั้นตกลงมาปรกและไล้ไปตามแก้มของอีกฝ่าย

…เจ้าร้องไห้เพื่อข้า?…

ธอร์ไล้นิ้วหยาบไปตามผิวหน้าของอนุชาตน

โลกิสะดุ้งเฮือก รู้สึกตัวในที่สุด ผงะออกจากแผ่นอกของธอร์ นัยน์ตาสีเขียวนั้นไม่มีกำแพงน้ำแข็งสูงใหญ่และหนาอีกต่อไป มันเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ความรู้สึกพุ่งพล่าน สับสน สับเปลี่ยนอารมณ์ไปมา คราแรกธอร์ว่ามันคล้ายกับกระต่ายที่เต็มไปด้วยความตื่นตระหนกตกใจ เตรียมจะวิ่งหนีจากหมาล่าเนื้อ แต่แล้วนัยน์ตาที่ช้ำจากการร้องไห้นั้นก็เบิกกว้างขึ้นกว่าเดิม และธอร์ได้เห็นสิ่งที่เขาอยากเห็นมาตลอดตั้งแต่โลกิหายตัวไปจากแอสการ์ด –ความลิงโลด ปิติดีใจ –โล่งอก

แต่แล้วเพียงแค่ครู่เดียวที่ธอร์ได้ดื่มด่ำกับแววตานั้นของอนุชา ใบหน้าหวานก็ขมวดคิ้วมุ่น ก่อนรีบยกแขนขึ้นปาดคราบน้ำตาที่แห้งกรังออกจากใบหน้า หันหลังให้อดีตเชษฐา ก่อนทำท่าจะลุกขึ้น

แต่มีหรือที่ธอร์จะปล่อยอีกฝ่ายไป

คนเจ็บรีบคว้าข้อมือของคนที่ถูกปิดปากไว้ด้วยหน้ากาก ฉุดร่างบางให้ล้มทับตนลงมา โลกิดิ้นอีกครั้ง ดื้นด้วยสัญชาตญาณ ตวัดแขนกระแทกลงแถวลำคอของธอร์ ธอร์ครางออกมา และปล่อยร่างบางทันที

โลกิเบิกตากว้าง หยุดดิ้น รีบโผเข้าสัมผัสที่ลำคอธอร์อย่างเบามือเป็นอันดับแรก

ธอร์เห็นแล้ว –เห็นชัดถึงความห่วงใยในดวงตาสีเขียวงดงามคู่นั้นของโลกิ เยื่อใยที่ไม่เคยหายหรือถูกลบทิ้งไปไหน หากแต่อีกฝ่ายช่างรู้จักเก็บซ่อนมันหลังกำแพงได้ดีเกินควร

ธอร์แทบจะเห็นว่าโลกิกำลังจะร้องไห้ออกมาอีกคราด้วยซ้ำ ม่านน้ำใสฉาบบนเลนส์ตาคู่นั้น ประกายระยิบระยับสะท้อนแสงจันทร์

“ข้าไม่เป็นไร” ธอร์เปล่งเสียงบอก แหบแห้งและเปร่งพร่า แต่ก็หนักแน่นให้คำยืนยันชัดเจน อนุชาถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งใจทันที ลืมแม้กระทั่งจะปิดบังท่าทีของตนเอง

โลกิเคลื่อนกายออกจากร่างอีกฝ่าย หากแต่ธอร์นั้นรีบคว้าข้อมือของอีกฝ่ายกำแน่น ไม่ยอมให้หนี

คนเป็นน้องขมวดคิ้วอีกครั้ง หันมาสบสายตาคนเจ็บด้วยอารมณ์หลากหลาย มีทั้งโกรธ โมโห ไม่เข้าใจ รู้สึกผิด ห่วงใย..ทั้งรักและเกลียด..  
“อยู่กับข้า” ธอร์บอก เสียงนั้นราวกับคนเป็นพี่กำลังสั่งน้อง

แววตาของโลกินั้นไหววูบราวกับเปลวเทียนที่ถูกพายุกรรโชกใส่ เทพแสนกลจอมหลอกลวงชักมือหนีจากการกอบกุมของธอร์ ทำท่าจะไม่ฟังคำร้องขอนั้น และจากไป หากแต่เมื่อธอร์เงียบและเพียงสบตาอนุชากลับไป

โลกิเปลี่ยนใจ นั่งกอดเข่าลงข้างๆร่างของธอร์ที่นอนราบ ดูราวกับจะจมหายไปในผืนทราย

ธอร์ขยับมือของตัวเองช้าๆ ค่อยๆเคลื่อนเข้าหาผู้เป็นอนุชา ราวกับกลัวว่าหากหุนหันพลันแล่น อีกฝ่ายจะกระโจนหนีไปเหมือนกับสัตว์ป่าที่ตื่นกลัว

มือหยาบกร้านจากการจับดาบสู้รบ กุมมือที่เนียนนุ่มจากการศึกษาตำรามนตราในที่สุด โลกิไม่ได้ขัดขืน ทั้งยังกุมมือของอดีตเชษฐาหลวมๆตอบกลับ

ร่างกำยำพลิกตัวนอนตะแคงและเอนกายเข้าหาอนุชา ช้อนนัยน์ตาสีฟ้ากระจ่างของตนขึ้นมองหน้าอีกฝ่าย

“ข้าไม่ได้บอกใครอื่นว่าจะพาเจ้ากลับมาแอสการ์ด..โลกิ” ธอร์ตัดสินเอ่ยขึ้น

โลกินิ่ง

“ข้าบอกสหายมนุษย์ในมิดการ์ดว่าเจ้าจะต้องรับโทษทัณฑ์ที่นี่” ธอร์อธิบาย “และบอกเสด็จพ่อกับเสด็จแม่ว่ามิดการ์ดจะทำการสำเร็จโทษเจ้าเอง”

คิ้วของโลกิขมวดเข้าด้วยกัน นัยน์ตาสีเขียวฉายชัดถึงความต้องการคำอธิบาย

ธอร์เบื้อนหน้าหนีจากอีกฝ่ายเป็นครั้งแรก ริมฝีปากขยับเอ่ยวลีบางอย่าง แต่เบาจนไม่อาจจับใจความได้

อดีตเจ้าชายองค์รองแห่งแอสการ์ดกระตุกมือรัชทายาทให้หันกลับมามองตน คาดคั้นคำพูดที่ตนไม่อาจได้ยินด้วยสายตา

ธอร์ลังเล เทพเจ้าสายฟ้าองค์นั้นลังเลที่จะเอ่ยเอื้อน แต่สุดท้ายก็เงยหน้าขึ้นและตรัสอย่างตรงไปตรงมา “ข้าไม่อาจนึกภาพเจ้ารับโทษทันฑ์ได้…และข้ารู้ว่าโทษทันฑ์ใดๆก็มิอาจยับยั้งเจ้าจากความปรารถนาได้”

เนตรของโลกินั้นสว่างวาบขึ้น ดูราวกับไม่คาดฝันว่าจะได้ยินคำเหล่านั้นออกมาจากปากของอดีตเชษฐา

ธอร์พลิกเป็นฝ่ายกุมมือของโลกิเสียเอง และแน่นนัก ราวกับกลัวอนุชานั้นจะกระโดดหนีไป

“ข้าปรารถนาเพียงรอยยิ้มของเจ้า..โลกิ” ธอร์บอกด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนแน่นหนัก “ข้าเพียงต้องการให้เรากลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม”

…มันไม่มีวันเหมือนเดิม….

ดวงเนตรของโลกินั้นขัดคัดค้านทุกคำที่ออกมาจากโอษฐ์ของธอร์ หากแต่ก็ยังคงไม่ทำสิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากนั่งนิ่งราวกับรูปสลักหิน

“มันไม่สำคัญว่าเจ้าจะเป็นใคร ทำอะไรลงไป เพราะทุกครั้งที่ข้ามองเจ้า ข้าเห็นเพียงแต่น้องชายที่ข้าสาบานว่าจะปกป้องดูแล”

ธอร์สัมผัสถึงชีพจรที่เต้นแรงขึ้นบนฝ่ามือของอนุชา

“เจ้ามิได้ปรารถนาความตายของข้า” ธอร์เอ่ยและสิ้นคำนั้น โลกิชักมือตัวเองเลื่อนหลุดออกไป จ้องอดีตเชษฐาด้วยสายตาแค้นเคือง หากปากนั้นมิได้ถูกพันธนาการอยู่คงมีถ้อยคำต่อว่าต่อขานประชดประชันเสียดสีออกมา

ธอร์เงียบจ้องดวงเนตรแค้นเคืองนั้นของอนุชา

“หากเจ้าแค้นเคืองข้าเยี่ยงนั้น เหตุใดไม่เพียงปล่อยให้ข้าตาย” ธอร์ถามอย่างเจ็บปวด อ้อนวอนขอคำตอบ “ให้ข้าตายเสียดีกว่าต้องเห็นเจ้าใช้สายตาแบบนั้นจ้องมองตรงมาที่ข้า”

โลกิชักสีหน้ากับคำพูดนั้น หลบสายตาวูบ ลุกขึ้นปัดเศษทรายออกจากเสื้อผ้า

ธอร์เพียงมองอีกฝ่ายลุกขึ้นยืนอย่างไม่ห้ามปราม

“เจ้าจะหนีไปดื้อๆยิ่งกว่าคนขี้ขลาด ไม่มีแม้กระทั่งคำบอกลาหรืออย่างไร? โลกิ” ธอร์ตรัสประชดประชันออกไปในที่สุด เมื่อโลกิออกเดินไปได้สามก้าว

โลกิชะงักเท้าของตนไว้ มือกำแน่นก่อนคลายออกลูบเครื่องพันธนาการรอบปากที่ครอบไปถึงคางของตน ก่อนหันกลับมาจ้องมองธอร์ นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นหรี่เล็กราวกับพยายามจะสื่อสารบางอย่าง

ธอร์เปิดปากขึ้นจะตรัสบางอย่างเมื่อเห็นโลกิทำเพียงนิ่งเฉย หรี่นัยน์เนตรจนเล็กหยีจ้องมา ไม่ได้เดินหนีตึงตังไปต่ออย่างที่ธอร์นึก

แต่เมื่ออ้าปากจะเอ่ยจิกกัดอีกฝ่ายต่อ โลกิก็ยกเท้าขึ้นเตะทรายสาดเข้าใส่ธอร์ เม็ดทรายนั้นกระเด็นใส่ทั้งข้างในปากและดวงตาของธอร์

“คะ..แค่ก..” ธอร์พยุงตัวเองลุกขึ้นนั่งสำลักพยายามจะบ้วนทรายออกให้หมด ยกมือขึ้นขยี้นัยน์เนตรและปัดทรายออกจากใบหน้าตัวเอง

เพราะกำลังสาระวนอยู่กับตัวเอง ธอร์จึงไม่ได้สังเกตว่าโลกินั้นเดินเข้ามา คุกเข่าลงที่เดิม แล้วง้างมือขึ้นชกเข้าที่แก้มของธอร์ กำปั้นลุ้นๆเหวี่ยงเข้าไปตรงๆไม่มียั้งแรง ทำให้ใบหน้าของธอร์สะบัดวูบ

“เป็นบ้าอะไรของเจ้า!” ธอร์หันกลับมาตวาดใส่โลกิอย่างโมโหกับการทำร้ายร่างกายที่ไม่คาดฝันนั้น สำหรับอดีตเชษฐา อนุชาของตนนั้นช่างเข้าใจยากและแปรปรวนจนเขาไม่อาจตั้งหลักใดๆได้

โลกิผลักธอร์นอนลงกับพื้นทราย กระโดดขึ้นคร่อมร่างของธอร์ แล้วใช้มือล้วงไปตามชุดเกราะของธอร์ พยายามรื้อค้นหากุญแจหรืออะไรสักอย่างที่จะช่วยปลดล็อคหน้ากากที่ริดรอนเสียงของตนเองออกไป

ธอร์จับข้อมือของโลกิที่รื้อค้นตนแน่น ใช้กำลังที่มากล้นของตัวเองเหวี่ยงโลกิลงด้านข้าง และพลิกร่างตัวเองขึ้นคร่อมสลับที่ระหว่างทั้งคู่ภายในพริบตา

โลกิครางบอกว่าเจ็บภายใต้หน้ากากนั้น

ธอร์ แม้บาดเจ็บ..หากแต่อาจเพราะโลกิทำอะไรสักอย่างกับแผลนั้น และด้วยกำลังฟื้นฟูตัวเองของชาวแอซิร์ ธอร์จึงแทบไม่รู้สึกเป็นเดือดเป็นร้อนอะไรกับบาดแผลที่เกือบพรากชีวิตไป แค่อาการเจ็บแปลบๆเวลาขยับ ดังนั้น ไม่ใช่การยากเลยที่จะแค่กำราบจอมเวทที่ไม่สามารถร่ายมนต์ได้ตรงหน้า

ธอร์จับคางของอนุชา บีบบังคับให้อีกฝ่ายจ้องมาที่ตัวเอง นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นจงเกลียดจงชังตนยิ่งกว่าที่ตนจำได้

โมโห..กริ้วโกรธ..เกรี้ยวกราด..

นัยน์เนตรสีเขียวนั้นเต็มไปด้วยเพลิงลุกไหม้

ธอร์อดไม่ได้ที่จะหลับตาหนีภาพนั้น อดเจ็บที่ดวงใจไม่ได้เมื่อต้องรับรู้ว่าคนที่เขารักและห่วงใยมากที่สุด เกลียดตนมากขนาดนี้

หากแต่เมื่อธอร์เปิดตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง ครานี้แววตาของโลกิกลับเต็มไปด้วยความสับสน ลังเล

ธอร์ไม่อาจเข้าใจอารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายได้แม้แต่น้อย

โลกินั้นยกมือขึ้นช้าๆ แตะที่เกราะตรงแผ่นอกของธอร์อย่างเบามือ ดวงเนตรสีเขียวไม่มีความมั่นใจในการกระทำของตัวเอง

ธอร์งุนงง ในขณะที่โลกิละมือออกและชี้มายังใบหน้าครึ่งล่างที่ถูกพันธนาการของตัวเอง ดวงหน้าของโลกินั้นกึ่งๆเว้าวอน ไม่ดื้อรั้น จงเกลียดจงชังเช่นเคย

ธอร์คิดอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง มองโลกิที่ไม่ขยับเขยื้อน ทำเพียงแค่จ้องตรงมาอย่างไม่ปิดบัง แต่ก็ฉาบไปด้วยความกระวนกระวายที่พยายามซ่อนไว้ แต่หามิดไม่

ธอร์ถอนถอนหายอย่างหน่ายใจ ก่อนใช้กำลังพลิกร่างโลกิที่ตนคร่อมอยู่ให้หันหลัง ใบหน้าของโลกินั้นแนบไปกับทราย ธอร์ยื่นมือไปที่สิ่งประดิษฐ์โลหะจากเทคโนโลยีบนมิดการ์ด และทำอย่างที่โทนี่ สตาร์คสอนไว้ในการปลดสลักมัน

ที่ครอบโลหะนั้นหลุดออกอย่างง่ายดาย คราแรกธอร์นึกว่าทันทีที่พันธนาการนั้นหมดลง โลกิจะต้องขัดขืน ดิ้นให้หลุดจากการควบคุมของเขา และคงเอ่ยหลายสิ่งหลายอย่างที่ใจของธอร์ไม่แข็งพอจะสดับรับฟังด้วยสีหน้าตาย

หากแต่โลกิกลับเพียงอยู่นิ่งๆ รอให้ธอร์เก็บที่ที่ครอบปากโลหะนั้นเหน็บกับสายหนังช่วงเอว แล้วพลิกร่างตัวเองหันกลับมานอนหงาย

ธอร์ไล้มือปัดเม็ดทรายออกจากผิวพระพักตร์ของอนุชาที่ไม่ปริปาก ไม่ดื้นขัดขืน อย่างที่คิด ดูว่าง่ายราวกับอีกฝ่ายกลับไปเป็นอนุชาที่ธอร์รู้จักมาตลอด

“เจ้ามันขี้ขลาด” โลกิเปิดปากทันทีที่ธอร์ละมือออกจากใบหน้าหวาน กลายเป็นโลกิอีกคนที่ธอร์เริ่มจะคุ้นเคยเสียยิ่งกว่าโลกิที่เป็นอนุชาของตนเอง “เจ้าบอกว่าข้าขี้ขลาด..แต่เจ้าต่างหากที่ขี้ขลาด”

“เจ้าไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองกำลังพูดอะไร” ธอร์ตวาด อารมณ์ครุกกรุ่นกลับมาอีกครั้งเมื่อโลกิเริ่มเปิดปากขึ้น ต่อว่าต่อขานตน

“เจ้าโกหกทุกคนเพราะเจ้ามันขี้ขลาด” โลกิย้ำเสียงหงุดหงิด เผินสายตาหลบคล้ายไม่อยากตอแยด้วย “เจ้าพาข้ามาที่นี่เพราะเจ้าขี้ขลาด..เจ้าจะปล่อยให้ข้าหนีไปเพราะเจ้ามันขี้ขลาด”

“ข้าโกหกเพราะข้าไม่ต้องการให้เจ้าทุกข์ทรมาน! ข้าพาเจ้ามาที่นี่เพื่อให้โอกาสเจ้า! ข้าปล่อยให้เจ้าไปเพราะนั่นคือความปรารถนาของเจ้า!” ธอร์ตะคอกตอบ เป็นเสียงที่ดังกึกก้องท่วมท้นอยู่ด้านในตัวของรัชทายาทแห่งแอสการ์ด ไม่อาจเก็บงำได้อีกต่อไป ไม่ว่านั่นจะฟังดูเห็นแก่ตัวและละทิ้งหน้าที่ของความเป็นกษัตริย์ก็ตาม

 **“เจ้ามันขี้ขลาด!!”** โลกิตะคอกกลับด้วยเสียงที่ดังกว่า เดือดดาลโกรธกริ้ว ใบหน้าสะบัดกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับธอร์

ธอร์ชะงักงัน เพราะนัยน์เนตรของโลกิที่หันมานั้นเต็มไปด้วยหยาดน้ำตาเอ่อล้น และไม่มีท่าทีที่โลกิจะปิดบังซ่อนความอ่อนไหวของตัวเองอีกต่อไป มือของธอร์นั้นค้างและตกลงข้างตัว

 **“เจ้ามันขี้ขลาด!!”** โลกิตะโกนดังขึ้นกว่าเดิม น้ำเสียงนั้นสั่นเครือ น้ำตาไหลเป็นสาย **“เจ้าคิดว่าเจ้าตายแล้วทุกอย่างจะจบอย่างมีความสุขงั้นสิ!! คิดว่าข้าอยากให้เจ้าปล่อยข้าไปด้วยความเวทนางั้นสิ!! เจ้าคิดว่าเจ้ารู้จักข้าแต่เจ้ามันไม่ได้รู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับข้าสักนิด!! ไอ้คนขี้ขลาด!! ไอ้คนเฮงซวย!!”**

โลกิหอบ ระหว่างธอร์กับโลกินั้นปกคลุมไปด้วยความเงียบไร้บทสนทนาครู่ใหญ่

 _“ท่านคิดว่า..ท่านคิดว่า..ท่านคิดได้อย่างไร”_ โลกิระล่ำระลักเอ่ยพลางสะอื้น เสียงนั้นเบาลงจนแทบเป็นการกระซิบ “ _..ว่าข้าต้องการให้ท่านตาย –คนขี้ขลาด”_

 _“อย่าหนีข้าไป ..อย่าหันหลังให้ข้า ..อย่าทำแบบนั้นอีก ..อย่าชิงตายตัดหน้าข้าไป”_ โลกิสะอื้น ยกแขนขึ้นปิดตาที่ร้องไห้ในที่สุด ร่างของโลกินั้นสั่นสะท้านคุดคู้สะอื้นอย่างหนักคล้ายไม่อาจควบคุมตัวเองได้อีกต่อไป _“อย่าหนีข้าไป ..ธอร์”_

ธอร์ช้อนร่างอนุชาขึ้นสวมกอด การกระทำนั้นยิ่งทำให้อีกฝ่ายสะอื้นหนัก ดวงหน้าของโลกินั้นซบกับไหล่ของธอร์ แขนรัดร่างของธอร์แน่น เช่นเดียวกับที่ธอร์โอบกอดร่างของโลกิแน่นไม่แพ้กัน นิ้วมือของธอร์สางไปตามเรือนผมสีดำสนิทของอนุชา ก่อนไล้ไปตามแผ่นแก้มของโลกิอย่างทะนุถนอม

 _“ใครกันแน่ที่จะจากไป โดยไม่มีแม้แต่คำร่ำลา”_ โลกิตัดพ้อ เสียงสะอื้นหนัก ตัวนั้นสั่นสะท้านและบอบบางราวกับจะสูญสลายไปได้ในพริบตา _“ใครกันแน่ **–พี่ข้า** ”_

 _“ข้าขอโทษ”_ ธอร์ตรัสตอบเรียบๆ เสียงนั้นนุ่มนวลทว่าเศร้าโศก ธอร์ทำได้เพียงโอบกอดร่างนั้นไว้แน่นราวกับกลัวสูญเสียโลกิไปอีกครั้ง ยกมือขึ้นลูบร่างนั้นด้วยความอ่อนโยนและทะนุถนอมอย่างยิ่ง _“ข้าขอโทษ โลกิ..”_

_“ข้าขอโทษเจ้าจากใจ **–น้องข้า** ”_

นอกจากร่างบางที่สะอื้นร่ำไห้ และอีกหนึ่งร่างที่โอบกอดอีกฝ่ายด้วยรัก

_มันก็มีเพียงผืนทรายที่ว่างเปล่ารกร้าง_   
_ดวงดารา_   
_และจันทรา_

_เป็นพยานว่าทั้งสองยังคงเป็นพี่น้องไม่มีวันแปรเปลี่ยน_

 

End.


End file.
